TPC Vs The Unstoppables
by miszsheckler
Summary: The TPC enters a new middle school. They have to make their way to the top and make The Unstoppables look like losers. Who will win? TPC or Unstoppables?
1. Chapter 1

**FYI: I do not own the PCD. I only own Zeren, Ben, Johnson, Danny, Mike, Jill, Eliza, Ashley, and Katie!! And this is my first version of the story – The Clique. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! Review? Thanks:D**

**Prologue: The PCD got expelled because they were trying to steal the state exams answers. Even though they weren't! So they go to a new school called Sunshine Middle School. [ Yeah I know it's a lame name for a school. **

**Chapter 1**

"Eymagod! I can't believe we have to go to a new effin school! This is so not cool!" Massie cried to everyone and at the same time petting Bean.

"But you know what, who cares? Let's rock our new school! We gotta meet tomorrow at my house 7 am sharp so we can go shopping!"

The PCD smiled and cheered.

"Oh my gosh Massie! I forgot to tell you this! It's worth at least 10 gossip points!" Kristen said nervously.

"Eymagod! What?" replied Massie.

"Well, like at our new school there's this group called The Unstoppables. They are the one who rule the school. I heard that they aren't good looking as us. How did they even become popular if they aren't hot? Let's show them who they are messin with!"

**FYI: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer. Hopefully! ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the first day of school in Sunshine Middle School. Massie was wearing a hot outfit. She has spent 4 hours looking good. One more hour until she meets the rest of the PCD. She couldn't wait to show off her outfit.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" Massie said. The door opened and it was Claire. She was wearing the new Gap shirt she bought, a new Aeropostale jean, and always her shoes are keds.

"Hey Massie, I was wondering If I could borrow your Pra-"

"OH MY GOD CLAIRE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? Sorry. I just got shocked of what you're wearing. Since you're in the PCD, you can't wear Gap, keds, and Aero!!"

Claire stood there shockingly.

Massie thought for about 10 seconds and grabbed Claire by the arm. She took her to her closet.

"I'll let you borrow my clothes okay? Pick anything you want. When I come back in 10 minutes you better be wearing designer clothes!"

Massie went to put on some makeup and did her hair. As she was doing that, she was thinking about Derrington. She missed and loves him so much! It was such a coincidence that he text message her! She took out her cell.

"Hey Mass. I can't believe that you're not in OCD anymore. I miss you terribly. Let's hang out today at 6 pm, It's a date okay? ; Derrick

Massie's heart was beating fast and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Massie, what do you think of my outfit?" Claire asked.

Massie turned around in amazement.

"EYMAGOD! KUH-LAIR! YOU LOOK SO HOT!!! I give you a 9.4!"

Claire blushed. "Thanks"

Massie took out her new lip gloss and applied it to her lips.

"Massie, I have a favor to ask you if that's okay." Claire said nervously. She knew she was asking too much. Who cares? Massie is going to let her anyways.

"What"

"Can I borrow your Prada bag?"

"What schoolbag are you currently using?"

"It's a tote bag from American Eagle"

"Ew. No offense Claire. And go ahead. Pick any Prada bag you want"

Claire hugged and thanked her. She was so happy.

**In front of Sunshine Middle School**

The PCD were in front of the school and gathered around to talk. They were trying to find out who were the Unstoppables. Students in that school were looking at PCD. One of the girls said:

"Wow. That girl has a nice tank top! She is really pretty"

"Look at that girl; I heard that she is the leader of the group. They used to be popular in their old school."

RIIINGG!! It was the bell. The PCD walked the halls like they were models. Some guys were whistling. Some girls were looking at them with envy. It made the PCD have more pride and powerful. They went to the office to see where there homerooms are.

"I can't believe we are not in the same homerooms! This is so not fair!" Dylan cried.

"At least some of us will be in the same classes. Right?" Claire said.

"Yeah. Watevs."

"Dylan we are in the same homeroom!" Kristen cried and hugged Dylan.

"You and me are also in the same homeroom Alicia!" Massie said excitedly. She was glad she wasn't alone in a class filled with LBRs.

Claire was the only one. She wasn't with anyone in the PCD in homeroom.

"It's okay Kuh-lair. It won't be that bad, I guess?" Massie comforted her.

"Oh shit! We gotta hurry to our homerooms!"

The PCD power walked into their homerooms.

Massie and Alicia walked into their homeroom.

"Massie Block" called the teacher. She was taking attendance. The girls were right on time.

"Here!" replied Massie.

"Don't be late again, okay Massie?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Go sit next to that boy over there." She pointed to a boy with sky blue eyes. His hair is spiky, and looks athletic. In Massie's opinion, he is H-O-T.

Massie walked and sat next to the empty chair. The boy turned to Massie and smiled. He introduced himself.

"Hey there. I'm Zeren. And you must be new here. Your name?" Zeren said.

And Massie started to introduce herself also.

"You mush be Alicia then!" said the teacher.

"Yeahh."

"Don't be late also! Sit next to the girl back there. The one that's wearing the light blue shirt."

Alicia walked and sat next down to her. She looked at the girl. EW. I can't believe I'm sitting next to this ugly LBR. Alicia said that in her head. She looked at her bag. It was a fake coach bag. Wow. She is such a poser. Alicia said again. The girl smiled and said

"Hi. I'm Eliza. The leader of The Unstoppables. You must be the new girl with your friend over there talking to my boyfriend." Eliza pointed at Massie and Zeren.

"I don't know who your friend thinks she is. Remember this. Don't mess with us. My group will make your lives a living hell." Eliza said. After she said that the bell rang.

**FYI: I am so sorry if this chapter isn't good! Review so I can make my story better:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI: I am so sorry! The previous chapters when I wrote PCD I meant TPC. I tried to edit but it was still like that on the page. Thanks for telling me! I hope you like this chapter! Review[FUTURE.MRS.HUTCHERSON, IcyBluAngel19, and mangalover16 **

**Chapter 3**

"What are we going to do?" Eliza asked her group. All the girls in The Unstoppables were afraid of TPC. They have to look tough; they don't want to look weak! Especially if The Unstoppables wants to rule the school!

"One of the girls tried to take my man!"

Jill, Ashley, and Katie GASPED.

"Yeah! I know! We gotta ruin their rep. before they take away our man and before they rule this school."

Suddenly TPC went through the lunch doors. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads to look at them.

Alicia whispered to Massie, "It's that bitch over there."

Alicia had told her what happened during homeroom.

"I have a plan. Everyone follow me." Massie commanded her group. They walked over to The Unstoppables. Massie went in front of Eliza's face.

"I am Massie Block. You and your loser friends are going down. I can speak to any guy I want. What are you going to do anyways? I mean look at you. I can see in your eyes that you're afraid of me."

Eliza gulped and said, "He's my man. Go get someone else."

"I don't want anybody else. I want Zeren. Anything I want. I get." Massie smiled evilly.

Massie and her group gave them a stare and walked to an empty lunch table. As they were talking, Massie saw that Zeren was heading towards their table.

The Unstoppables glared at TPC. Especially Eliza.

"Hey Massie" Zeren said. Massie moved over so Zeren can sit.

"I am thirsty! Anybody want a drink?" Claire said and walked to the vending machine.

"Yeah me too!" Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia said. The plan was to leave Massie and Zeren alone to make Eliza jealous.

"So, uhm, uh I really like you Massie. Right when you walked through that door. And, uh. I was wondering if you want to go out with me on a date at 6." Zeren was so nervous.

Massie's heart was beating so fast. "Sure. I'd love to." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Eliza eyes were glowing like fire. She was really mad.

"Cool." Zeren winked and walked away.

"UGH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE ZEREN WILL DO THAT!" Eliza screamed inside her head.

Claire, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen walked back to their table. Massie had a big smile on her face. Then she realized what she had done. She was supposed to meet Derrington today at 6 also! What was she going to do?

"OHMAGOD! I totally forgot! I was supposed to meet Derrington today also! The same time I'm going to meet Zeren. What am I gonna do?" Massie told the group.

Before anybody answered, Massie said "You know what, im doing to ditch Derrington. He kept ditching me before." Massie took out her sidekick and started to text message Derrington.

Hey Derrington. I don't think I can come 2day 2 meet you. I forgot that my uncle was coming to visit. Maybe next time k? miss ya also Derrington. Massie clicked send.

"There are no guys in here that's hot! I hate this school!" Dylan said.

"I saw one. He plays basketball." Claire said.

"He's also in my math and history class. His name is Mike."

"Oh ma gosh Claire! Who is it?" Everyone in the group said and giggled.

Claire searched the room and saw him. She pointed to a guy with a black shirt, pretty tall, hazel eyes, and wavy hair.

"He is cute! Not hot. But Cute!" Massie said.

Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia agreed, "Totally"

"Yeah, but I found out he's going out with one of the girls in The Unstoppables. I think it was Jill."

"So what? You're in TPC. Anything you want, you get!" Massie said. She also smiled.

Claire smiled also.

**Eliza's House**

"We have to make a plan!" Jill said.

"What about if we spread some juicy gossips about them? If you know what I mean." Katie asked.

"Like what? Probably the gossip will be that their fathers are movie directors or something. I want something embarrassing." Eliza said.

"Uhm. What about if we do pranks on them, record it, and send it to everyone in the school to see it." Ashley said. She was the prettiest one in the group. She has the attitude also. She always has good plans. She knew that she was better than Eliza.

"Brilliant Ashley!" Everyone said. Now everyone is happy again.

**Massie's House**

"What am I going to wear?" Massie asked herself. She had a lot of clothes. She didn't know how to look. Sexy, Casual, sporty, etc.

After an hour she finally knew what she wanted to wear. She got out her makeup. She double coated her lips with lip-gloss. She looked in the mirror.

"Perfect." she said out loud.

"Mom! I'm going to Dylan's house!" Massie screamed.

"Okay honey!" her mom replied back.

Massie went to open the gates. Then she saw a white long limo.

"BOO!" Zeren screamed.

"AHHH!" Massie screamed. She turned and it was Zeren.

"AHAHAHA. It get's them everytimel" Zeren said

Massie blushed and punched lightly on his arm. Zeren opened the door to let Massie in. They went to a restaurant. It was pretty fancy.

"Wow. He must be pretty rich. He is so mature!" Massie thought in her head.

While they were eating Massie asked him "Are you and that Eliza girl going out?"

Zeren almost choked on his food. Massie laughed.

"Hell no! We never even went out! Who said that?"

"Eliza."

"Oh. Yeah I figured."

"Do you know what she said that? If you don't mind answering."

"You see, she had a crush on me since third grade. She also kept asking me out and I rejected her. I guess she fantasized us going out. Who wants to go out with her anyways? She kept telling everyone in the school we are going out. She even had pictures of us kissing! I had no idea how she did that. I guess she Photoshop or something. Every girl in the school believes her."

"Wow. Then why don't you tell everyone it's a fake?"

"They didn't believe me. Soon, I got tired. Of course my best friends believe me"

"Oh. I see."

"Why did you ask?"

"She saw us talking and asked me to back away cuz you were taken by her."

"AHAHA. Man. That woman is annoying. I hope you won't back away from me."

"No.Of course not. How can I? You're hot"

Massie couldn't believe what she had said. She saw that Zeren blushed.

"You're not hot." Zeren whispered to Massie.

Massie looked hurt and shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard. Was this a prank?

"You're beautiful." Zeren smiled and winked.

Massie was relieved and blushed.

After the dinner Zeren took her back home. They held hands and walked towards the gate.

"I had a great time Massie." He said.

"Me too!"

They were silenced for 5 seconds.

"I think I better get going."

"Yeah."

"Bye Zeren. See ya tomorrow." She waved and walked.

Zeren grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Massie couldn't believe it. She thought it was a dream.

"Bye beautiful." Zeren smiled and watched Massie walked into her house safely.

Massie blushed and smiled.

Massie practically ran to her room. And then she screamed

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then she called her friends to tell them what had happened. She had a wonderful night until someone was knocking on her window.

Massie walked over to the window. She opened it and saw Derrington

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"What were you doing kissing that guy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI: mhm. I don't know anymore. I think I might just delete the whole story. I don't even know what should happen next. Whatever. Let's just go with the flow. Any suggestions? There welcome. And of course I'll give credits! Review? Ok, thanks. Hehe**

**Chapter 4 **

"Shit!" Massie kept repeating that over and over again.

"Massie, it'll be okay. You have another guy back-up, which is Zeren. Am I right? How can you even trust Derrington? Who knows maybe he's flirting with other girls also." Kristen said. She was trying to comfort her.

"I…..dunno.."

"Look. That guy isn't worth your tears. Every time you go on a date with him, you guys eat pizza. He doesn't really sound like a good boyfriend sometime. No offence." Dylan said.

Massie sighed. Then she had a big smile one her face. She just saw Zeren smiled and waved at her.

"OK. I'm all better. You guys are the best."

TPC gathered and hugged. They were hanging outside of the school. The bell hasn't even rung yet.

"That was great Ben! You totally rocked the field dude! Some guys were afraid of you. HA! Pussys." Says a guy. They passed TPC.

"Thanks." Replied the guy. He had short, wavy, and somewhat curly at the same time. His eyes were brown. It looks like he had soft skin. Kristen looked at that guy with her jaw open.

"Oh ma gosh. Did you guys see them? That guy is sooooooo cute! He plays soccer! That is a total turn on." Kristen said.

"You're totally right Kristen. You're gonna blow your head. He's in my science class!" Alicia said.

"What? Oh ma god! When, where?"

TPC laughed.

"But the sad thing is, he's taken by that slut Katie." Alicia said.

"Ew! I don't get it. All the girls from The Unstoppables are LBRs. To be popular you need to be pretty and rich. They all wear fake designer clothes. How did they even get gorgeous guys? They don't deserve them" Massie said.

"And you wouldn't believe what I heard about Eliza. She is sooo LBR."

Everyone huddled in so no one else can hear them.

"Eliza is so desperate. Zeren and Eliza never even went out. She had liked him since third grade. She even had the whole school believe her that they were dating! Zeren also told me that she Photoshop a picture with them kissing. Eww. Disgusting right? The picture wasn't even true! They never even kissed!" Massie said that so fast and didn't take a breath.

"Wow. That is totally LBR. Can she be any more of a loser?" Dylan said.

"Who? Are you talking about yourselves? Then yea. You are a good example of a LOSER!" said Eliza. She even made the L sign to Dylan.

"First of all, we aren't losers. You Eliza are one true loser. You're the lowest of the low. You had to Photoshop a picture to make everyone believe you're going out with Zeren! Now that's what you call a loser." Massie said. TPC laughed. So did everyone else that heard them fighting. Zeren walked over to Massie. He puts his arms around her shoulder and kissed her in the cheek.

"Let's go babe. They aren't worth your time." Zeren said. Massie and Zeren walked into the entrance. TPC followed behind them. The Unstoppables were furious. They need to make a prank ASAP. TPC walking towards the hall, Claire saw that Mike guy. She was getting nervous. She pretended to look to another direction. Then she looked towards Mike. He looked at her. He smiled at her. Claire just blushed.

THUNNKK!!

"Ouchhhhhh." Claire whispered. She didn't focus where she was going. She knocked her head onto a locker. This is sooo embarrassing. She said to herself. She wished Mike hadn't seen her. The rest of TPC already went into their homerooms. Great she said to her self. Claire kneeled down to get her books. It had fallen when she bumped her head.

"Here ya go." Mike said. He handed Claire her books.

Claire was red and said "uhm. Thanks."

"Are you okay? You bumped your head."

Claire face was burning. She felt sooo embarrassed.

"Yeah. Im okay. I have to look where I'm going next time."

Mike laughed and smiled.

"Anyways, I was thinking. You wanna be my math partner for the project?" Mike asked.

Claire's heart was beating faster and faster. She did not know how to answer. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"MIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? Ew. Don't hang out with that bitch. You said you were gonna take me to my homeroom." Claire looked and it was Jill that was speaking. Claire had to defend herself. She didn't want to look like a weak girl who would let a loser walk over her.

"FYI loser, he said he was going to take me to my homeroom. Isn't that right Mike?" Claire said. She couldn't believe it. This isn't Claire that says those things. She isn't like Massie.

Mike face looks surprised. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot Jill. I was supposed to walk Claire. Maybe next time Jill. Or never." Mike said.

Claire couldn't believe it AGAIN. Mike put his arms on Claire's shoulders. Just like what Zeren did to Massie. She loved the feeling. Mike walked Claire to her homeroom.

"Thanks Mike. I'm so sorry what happened. I didn't mean to take Jill away from yo-"

"It's alright. I needed a break from that hoe. She's all over me 24/7. and she ain't my girlfriend. She used to be. She's just an ex." Mike said.

Claire was happy. This means that she can go out with Mike. Only if he likes her back.

"And I was wondering if you could come to my basketball game tonight. And after that game we can go out and eat. I ain't asking you as a friend. I'm asking you out on a date."

Claire was speechless. But she forced herself to speak.

"Sure. I would love to. And I'd like to be your math partner."

"Awesome." He gave Claire a kiss on the forehead.

Claire almost collapsed. She loves her new school. But then she thought about Cam.

"Ca…m." she whispered. She had forgotten him.


	5. Chapter 5

FYI: I have no more ideas for this story. In the mean time I am making a new story about the clique. If you have ideas for this story review or message me:D that will be nice. Or maybe you can give me suggestions for my new story! And of course credits:D be sure to read the new story!


End file.
